


Comfort Cat

by MysteryTea



Category: Osomatsu-kun, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Broken Bones, Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stuffed Toys, boys are about -kun age, broken arm, injuries, nenchuu, platonic nenchuu, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryTea/pseuds/MysteryTea
Summary: When Choromatsu gets hurt and needs to go to the hospital, Ichimatsu wants to do whatever he can to comfort his brother...even if it means giving up something important to him.





	Comfort Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a fic based on an adorable idea by @rariteehee on Tumblr (link to the original post here: http://rariteehee.tumblr.com/post/173468856481/i-got-an-idea-but-i-know-im-too-lazy-to-write-a). I couldn't resist the opportunity to write this, and I just want to say thank you very much for allowing me to make a fic based on this idea! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I didn't end up doing too much research on broken arms for this one, so hopefully I didn't depict anything inaccurately. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come on, Choromatsu!” Osomatsu cried happily, grabbing Choromatsu by the wrist as soon as they entered the park. It was a beautiful springtime day, and the sextuplet’s mother had brought them to the playground for the afternoon. “Let’s go play on the swings!”

“Okay!” Choromatsu was quick to agree, eager to play with his brother. The swings were both their favorite part of the playground, and they liked to challenge each other to see who could swing the highest. Osomatsu always seemed to beat him, but today Choromatsu was determined to swing even higher.

“Todomatsu, look!” Karamatsu tugged at Todomatsu’s hand, pointing at the jungle gym. “It’s completely empty. Wanna practice doing flips again like we did last week?”

“Yeah!” Todomatsu cheered, running after his brother.

Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu hung back, Ichimatsu clutching his favorite stuffed cat toy tightly to his chest. Jyushimatsu loved  _ everything  _ about the playground, especially the slide, and could spend hours racing around and burning off energy here. Ichimatsu, on the other hand, was a little more reserved, and not as fond as the others of running around and acting rowdy all the time. Sure, he liked to play with them a lot, too, but sometimes he preferred calmer activities that would often bore the other brothers too much.

It was a nice surprise when Jyushimatsu turned to Ichimatsu and asked, “Do you wanna play in the sandbox with me, Ichimatsu? We can build a sand castle! The biggest sand castle in the country!” He threw his arms wide at his sides for emphasis.

Ichimatsu smiled. “No, the biggest sand castle in the  _ world!”  _ he amended. 

“Yeah!” Jyushimatsu nodded enthusiastically. “We’ll build tall towers and spires!”

“And a big moat around the whole thing, to protect the king and queen,” Ichimatsu added. “And a cannon to use against the big scary dragon!”

“It’ll be the best sandcastle ever!” Jyushimatsu declared.

The two of them hurried off to the sandbox, Ichimatsu still holding his stuffed cat. Matsuyo smiled fondly to herself as she watched her boys play, and settled down on a park bench just across from the playground to read for awhile. 

Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu set to work immediately, building a sturdy base for their sandcastle to stand on. Nearby, Karamatsu and Todomatsu were giggling as they hoisted themselves up on the metal bars of the jungle gym and attempted to flip over them, gymnast-style. And on the other side of the playground, Osomatsu and Choromatsu were already trying to outdo each other on the swings.

“Look!  _ I’m  _ swinging higher!” Osomatsu shouted, grinning smugly as he swung backwards at the same time Choromatsu swung forward. 

“No way!  _ I  _ am!” Choromatsu insisted, pumping his arms and legs harder to gain more momentum on his swing. “It’s just hard to tell ‘cause we’re not swinging in the same direction!”

“If you say so!” Osomatsu laughed. “You just don’t want to admit you’re losing!”

Choromatsu glowered at him. “Am not!”

“Are too!” Suddenly Osomatsu’s grin widened as an idea came to mind. “Hey, I have an idea. Let’s have a distance jumping contest, like they do in the Olympics! Whoever jumps farther wins! What do you think?”

“I dunno…” Choromatsu hesitated. “That doesn’t sound safe when we’re this high up.”

“Oh, come on, it’s safe!” Osomatsu insisted. “We’re just gonna land on the soft grass, so it’ll be fine. Unless you’re too big of a wimp to do it.” He said this last part with a coy smirk.

Choromatsu’s cheeks flushed red. “I am not!” he retorted, insulted. No way would he let Osomatsu brag about being the best  _ again.  _ “I’m gonna beat you!”

“Let’s do it, then! I’ll go first and show you how it’s done!” 

Osomatsu braced himself, swinging backwards, then forwards again. As soon as he was as high in the air as he could go, he let go of the swing, leaping forward and soaring several feet before hitting the ground. He landed clumsily, but somehow managed to stay on this feet. Then he stood up straighter, posing with his arms victoriously in the air like the gymnasts on TV did after successfully finishing a stunt. 

“Come on, Choromatsu!” Osomatsu called. “You can do it!”

He  _ did  _ make it look easy...maybe Choromatsu was just scared for nothing. 

“Okay...I’m gonna do it!” he called back. “I’m about to jump!”

He did it the same way Osomatsu did. He waited until he’d swung forward as far as he could, then pushed himself away from the swing and launched himself through the air.

But it didn’t take him long to realize that something was wrong. He hadn’t gained as much height as Osomatsu had, and he was coming up on the ground too quickly...and before he could even try to land on his feet, he crashed into the ground on his side, his arm bent awkwardly under him in a last-ditch effort to break his fall. 

At first Osomatsu didn’t think much of it, figuring Choromatsu was fine. But when he didn’t get up right away, he started to worry.

“Ch-Choromatsu?” he asked, stepping toward him. “Are you okay…?”

Finally, slowly, Choromatsu struggled to push himself up with one arm. For a second, Osomatsu assumed everything was okay. He would get up and they could continue playing like they’d been just moments ago.

But before he knew what was happening, Choromatsu burst into tears. It wasn’t just a few tears, either...he was crying  _ hard,  _ rocking on his knees and clutching his arm to his chest. 

“Choromatsu!” In a flash Osomatsu was by Choromatsu’s side, frantically trying to think of what to do. “What’s wrong?!”

“M-my arm!” Choromatsu sobbed, protectively cradling his right arm with his left. “My arm h-hurts really bad…!” He could barely talk, he was crying so much.

“What happened?” Matusyo rushed over the minute she heard Choromatsu start to cry, worry lining her face. The other brothers had overheard, too, and were hurrying over as well, as equally concerned as their mother.

“We were just p-playing on the swings,” Osomatsu explained anxiously, his voice shaking with panic. “And then we jumped off, and I l-landed just fine but then he...h-he…” His chin quivered as he came close to tears too.

Matsuyo carefully wrapped her arms around Choromatsu and pulled him close. Choromatsu buried his face in Matsuyo’s sweater, still bawling, staining the soft material with his salty tears. Matsuyo paid no mind as she asked, somehow managing to keep her voice calm and steady, “Dear, where does it hurt?”

“My arm…” Choromatsu whimpered, sniffling hard. “I f-fell on it and now it hurts a lot and I just w-wanna go home…” He started wailing again, harder this time if that was even possible.

The brothers huddled closer around their mother, trying to get a better look at Choromatsu’s arm, while Osomatsu babbled tearful and nearly incomprehensible apologies and Matsuyo attempted to soothe her sobbing son. Ichimatsu was the only one who could get close enough to get a decent look though...and when he did, his stomach flipped over and he gripped his plush cat tighter. Choromatsu’s arm didn’t look right, not the way it was supposed to be. It wasn’t bleeding, but it was sort of bent at a funny angle, like the arms of one of Jyushimatsu’s action figures when he played with it too roughly.

“Boys, please, give him some space,” Matsuyo said, her tone leaving no room for argument, and the boys hesitantly shuffled a few steps backs, their eyes still fixated on their brother. “Karamatsu, please, go get my purse from the bench over there. I need to call your father to take the rest of you boys home. I think Choromatsu may have broken his arm, and he’s going to need to go to the hospital.”

Karamatsu’s eyes widened, but he nodded obediently and raced off to fetch her purse.

“B-but I don’t want to go to the hospital!!” Choromatsu blubbered hysterically, tears streaming fast down his red cheeks. “It’s s-scary there and they might poke me with needles...can we just go home, p-please…?”

“I’m sorry, Choromatsu,” Matsuyo said gently, lightly running her fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture “I know you don’t want to go, but we have to. The doctors need to look at your arm, as soon as possible.”

“N-no!” Choromatsu wept. “I don’t...I don’t wanna go…”

Ichimatsu squeezed his cat plush anxiously, thinking, feeling so bad for Choromatsu. He hated doctors, too, and going to the hospital sounded terrifying. What if the doctors  _ did  _ need to give him a shot? Or worse? He didn’t want Choromatsu to have to be alone.

Finally, he asked quietly, “Mom, can I go with you, please? Can I stay with Choromatsu?”

Matsuyo debated this briefly, looking as if she might say no, but when she cast her gaze down at Choromatsu--still burrowed up against her, his tears showing no signs of stopping anytime soon--she relented. “I think that might be a good idea, Ichimatsu,” she said softly. “Thank you.”

Choromatsu lifted his head slightly, peering up at Ichimatsu with watery eyes. Ichimatsu offered a small smile, though his grip on his plush tightened. He was nervous, even though he shouldn’t be. He wasn’t the one with a broken arm, after all. But the idea of going to the hospital, injured or not, was scarier than he wanted to admit.

But he had to do it. He had to be there and stick with Choromatsu when he needed him. He couldn’t just abandon him now, and none of the other brothers seemed willing to step forward. They were scared, too.

He wanted, for once, to be brave. He only hoped he had it in him.

 

\----------

 

Matsuyo called a cab to take them to the hospital, since it wasn’t too far from the park and an ambulance didn’t seem necessary. Choromatsu leaned against Matsuyo in the backseat, holding his injured arm, still sobbing and sniffling uncontrollably even as she gently rubbed his back in a circular motion. Ichimatsu hated seeing his brother so upset, but he couldn’t blame him. He’d probably be bawling his eyes out, too, if he were in pain and on his way to the emergency room.

Ichimatsu sat still and silent, his cat on his lap. This little cat, a gift from a birthday many years ago, was one of his most treasured possessions. It had been bright orange to start with but had faded over time to a soft tangerine shade, the fur worn and matted from being hugged so much. It had been ripped and torn so many times that his mother hadn’t always been able to neatly stitch the holes shut, and had resorted to sewing patches of fabric over the worst of the tears. Even though it was a little ratty and old, Ichimatsu loved his cat, and it had brought him a lot of comfort over the years through many thunderstorms and scraped knees.

_ Maybe...maybe it can help comfort Choromatsu now,  _ he thought suddenly.

Ichimatsu squeezed the cat’s paw, nibbling at his lip.  _ But...if I give it to Choromatsu...what will I have when I need comforting? My cat will be his then, won’t it? Maybe I shouldn’t… _

But another thought dawned on him then. Yes, he’d had his cat with him through the good and bad. But who had been there to hold his hand and tell him everything would be okay during the last big, horrible thunderstorm? Choromatsu, that was who. And what about that time he’d scraped his knee really badly, who had been there to distract him from the pain while his mom cleaned up his cuts? Again, that was Choromatsu. He was just as mischievous as the rest of the brothers and he teamed up with Osomatsu most of the time, but sometimes Choromatsu was good at helping people like Ichimatsu feel better.

He glanced over at his wailing brother, then back down at his cat.  _ I’m sorry, kitty,  _ he thought, giving the toy one last hug.  _ But I think Choromatsu need you more than I do right now. Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll take good care of you. He always does for me. _

“Choromatsu?” Ichimatsu scooted a little closer to Choromatsu, and held the cat out toward him. “Here. Take my cat.”

Choromatsu wiped away some of his tears, giving Ichimatsu a puzzled look. “Huh?”

“My cat.” Ichimatsu waved it a little. “See? He’s...he’s my best toy, and he always helps me when I feel sad. Maybe he’ll help you feel better, too.”

Choromatsu hedged, sniffling, then slowly reached out with his good arm and accepted the cat from Ichimatsu. He hugged the cat to him, nuzzling his flushed, tear-streaked cheek against the thin fur of its head.

“There.” Ichimatsu smiled slightly. “He’s snuggly, right?”

“Y-yeah…” Choromatsu cuddled the cat closer. He didn’t seem entirely cheered up, his eyes still red-rimmed and wet, but at least his crying had died down some. Ichimatsu noticed Matsuyo giving him a small, appreciative smile over the top of Choromatsu’s head.

“He likes hugs,” Ichimatsu went on, leaning over and arranging the cat’s paws so the were draped around Choromatsu’s neck. “So make sure to give him lots of hugs, okay? Then you’ll both be happy.”

“Okay...I will.” And in spite of himself, Choromatsu managed a tiny, shaky smile. “Thank you, Ichimatsu.”   

“You’re welcome.” Ichimatsu meant it. 

Even though he’d hesitated at first, he didn’t regret his decision. Seeing Choromatsu smile through his tears was worth it. And after all the times Choromatsu had been there for him, it was the least he could do to provide even a little bit of comfort. He felt proud of himself for being able to help in any way.

By the way Matsuyo reached over and gave his shoulder a grateful little squeeze, he could tell his mother was proud of him, too.

 

\----------

 

They ended up needing to stay at the hospital for two hours, and the whole time Choromatsu clutched Ichimatsu’s cat whenever it was permitted. He held it while his arm was being x-rayed, and he refused to let it go as various doctors poked and prodded his arm to see where it hurt. He hated being there, every minute ticking by slowly and almost endlessly, but he felt a lot better than he thought he would’ve thanks to his stuffed animal companion. 

By the time they were finally released from the hospital, Choromatsu was exhausted. As it turned out, he’d definitely broken his arm, and was now wearing a cast that the doctor said he’d need to keep on for a few weeks. That was disappointing, since it meant he wouldn’t get to play with his brothers the way they usually did for awhile, but he  _ did  _ have to admit the cast itself was kind of cool. He’d gotten to pick the color of his cast, and he’d chosen green, his favorite color. And at least his arm wasn’t hurting so much anymore.

It wasn’t until they’d arrived home and Choromatsu had gotten the chance to show off his cast to his brothers that he realized he was still carrying around Ichimatsu’s cat. After he’d let his brothers finish signing his cast, he turned to Ichimatsu and extended the plush toward him.

“Um...here’s your cat back, Ichimatsu. Thank you again for letting me borrow it,” he said.

Ichimatsu looked down at the cat in Choromatsu’s hand, an expression that looked almost like longing flickering in his eyes, but instead of taking it he nudged it back toward Choromatsu.

“No, he’s yours now. I gave him to you.”

“Eh?” Choromatsu regarded him with surprise, the cat still dangling from his hand. “Really? Are you sure? But it’s your favorite toy.”

“I know,” Ichimatsu replied with a little shrug. “But I have other toys. I want to give this one to you.”

Choromatsu blinked, stunned by the huge show of generosity. “Wow...thanks, Ichimatsu.”

“Just make sure to take good care of him. And maybe I can borrow him sometimes if I need to?”

“Yeah, sure! Maybe we can share him sometimes?”

“Like a timeshare cat?”

“Yeah! Whatever that means.”

Ichimatsu smiled. “I’d like that.”

Choromatsu smiled, too.

 

\----------

 

More than ten years later, Choromatsu still recalled that day clearly. His arm had long since healed, the cast discarded and the whole event nothing but a distant memory from his childhood. 

But he still had that cat Ichimatsu had given him, and although neither of them had needed to rely on it in ages he still kept it stored in a box in the sextuplet’s closet, where it was safe but within easy access. Once in awhile, when he was having a particularly bad day, he’d dig it out of the box and give it a big hug, and somehow that always soothed him more than he would expect. Maybe it was just the simple act of snuggling something soft that provided so much comfort.

Or maybe, it was knowing that beneath his dark exterior, Ichimatsu really did care about him after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^-^


End file.
